Sealand
The Principality of Sealand is a micro state currently based on a sea fort that is located south east of the United Kingdom. History During WW2, the royal British armed forces sailed around the coast of Suffolk, United Kingdom. They set up 7 main forts to watch and prevent an invasion from the Third Reich, they were successful. Ten years later in the late 50's, they decommissioned the forts due to the lack of important use. They were freed out to pirate radio broadcasters. On the 2nd of September, 1967, Former British major and Pirate radio broadcaster, Paddy Roy Bates sailed with his family towards the furthest out fort (fort roughs) to participate in the radio broadcasting, they kicked out one of the broadcasters and starter broadcasting their own radio. After many law changes that outlawed pirate broadcasters went in action, Bates and his family founded the Principality of Sealand, 8 years later, they designed their own flag and coat of arms before starting to print stamps and currency. One day, a bunch of fisherman were sailing around Sealand while fishing, until Roy's son Michael fired warning shots at them. A few days later, when they were visiting the UK, they were arrested, but released after they found out that Sealand was in international waters. Later on... The British government tried their best to kick out the separatists from the fort, but failed. The reason they stopped invading Sealand, is just in case the family fought back, they would have to kill the entire family to recapture the fort, which didn't make good press. Sealand wasn't invaded again until 1978, when a German businessman hired mercenaries from Austria and the Netherlands to travel to Sealand with him by Jet ski's and helicopters. The "Sealandic coup d'etat of 1978" was successful, and they took the young Prince Michael prisoner while his parents were on holiday in the UK. They held Michael prisoner for a few days until his parents recaptured the fort and charged the invaders with treason, before imprisoning them for 8 months. Dutch, Austrian and German diplomats went to London to discuss freeing the invaders from Sealand, but the British government said they couldn't do anything, since Sealand was in international waters, so German diplomats flew by helicopter to Sealand to take the mercenaries/businessman back, on conditions of entering De facto relations with Sealand. The entire incident itself is called the 2nd Sealand incident. Recent history On the 5th of January, 2017. Michael's successor, James started taking freedom to the extreme, he started more foreign relations, he set up a defense system and even introduced the death penalty. James later on declared independence from the United Kingdom on the 23rd of March, this action bought up many attention and controversy. Many world leaders from around the community recognized it, many refused to acknowledge their independence, many extremely despised it, and many went as far as to actually threaten annexation on it. Due to the widespread attention, many of it being aggressive, Prince James declared marshal law. Recently, Jame's Sealand layed claim on the entire Archipelago of Mansuell forts. Government The Principality of Sealand is an active monarchy above a Parliamentary Oligarchy, their main Legislature's are the National Committee and the Security Committee. Due to marshal law currently in effect, the grand prince has absolute power. Human rights report Due to the officiality of Sealand, no real human rights report has been created for the micro state, but reports say that when it comes to freedom of speech, Sealand is almost completely free. Category:Nations